Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer aided diagnosis (CAD) techniques for the detection of interval changes and automated image matching of radiographs. The invention is also related to any method or process that requires detection of interval changes or a matching of images.
The present invention generally relates to CAD techniques for automated detection of abnormalities in digital images, for example as disclosed in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,807; 4,841,555; 4,851,984; 4,875,165; 4,907,156; 4,918,534; 5,072,384; 5,133,020; 5,150,292; 5,224,177; 5,289,374; 5,319,549; 5,343,390; 5,359,513; 5,452,367; 5,463,548; 5,491,627; 5,537,485; 5,598,481; 5,622,171; 5,638,458; 5,668,888; 5,657,362; 5,790,690; 5,666,424; 5,832,103; and 5,673,332; as well as U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 08/158,388; 08,173,935; 08/220,917; 08/398,307; 08/523,210; 08/536,149; 08/562,087; 08/757,611; 08/758,438; 08/900,191; 08/900,361; 08/900,188; 08/900,192; and 08/900,189. The present invention includes use of technologies referenced and described therein, as well as described in the references identified in the appended APPENDIX and cross-referenced throughout the specification by reference to the number, in brackets, of the respective reference listed in the APPENDIX, the entire contents of which, including the related patents and applications listed above and references listed in the APPENDIX, are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,513 and includes use of technologies referenced and described therein, the entire contents of which, including the related patents and applications listed above, are now incorporated herein by reference.